Tree
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: The Iwatobi Swim Club's Christmas tree has gone missing. Shenanigans ensue. !Based on a post on tumblr by user textsfromgayswimmers!


**Tree**

**Happy (belated) holidays!**

* * *

><p>Rei ran up to Nagisa, adjusting his glasses so that they were sitting properly on his nose, breath ragged and uneven. The blond simply looked over at his boyfriend, a Christmas hat perched on the blond locks. His head cocked to the side, the puff on the hat lightly hitting the side of his face. "What's wrong, Rei-chan?"<p>

"Nagisa, did you do it?!"

The blond looked up at the butterfly swimmer. "Do what?"

"Did you ruin Christmas?!"

Nagisa gaped at him, a strangled sound flying from his throat. "I _love _Christmas?" he turned to fully face the younger male. "Why would I ruin it, what happened?"

Rei snapped his head to look dead into pink eyes. "The Christmas tree is _gone_! I spent _hours _making it beautiful and now it's _gone_!"

Nagisa reached up and placed his hands on the swimmer's shoulders, trying to calm him down. The Christmas party was supposed to start soon, even Rin had already arrived, what was the club to do without a tree? "Calm down, Rei-chan, how can a whole _tree _be gone?"

Rei took off his glasses and dabbed slightly at his tear filled eyes. "Someone wanted to ruin Christmas and make me cry and they have succeeded."

"Who would want to ruin everyone's fun and make you cry?" Nagisa put a hand to his chin, deep in thought, before he snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh wait, I know."

He took Rei's hand and dragged him over to where the shark was helping Makoto decorate with festive Christmas lights, not hesitating to point a finger in Rin's face. "Where _is _it?"

The redhead looked at him blankly. "What?"

"You stole it, didn't you, Rin?"

The older male swatted the finger away from his face, a scowl present on his lips. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Makoto quickly ran off, claiming he had to get more lights or something, not wanting any part of the obvious argument. "You stole Iwatobi Swim Club's official beautiful Christmas tree!" Beside him, Rei nodded furiously.

"Why the fuck would I steal a Christmas tree?"

The finger returned to its spot right in front of Rin's nose. "'Cause you're a grinch, I could feel it, you angsty monster! You made Rei-chan cry again!"

Once again, Rin swatted Nagisa's hand away from his face. "Jesus fucking _Christ_, I didn't _do it_!"

"You swear?!"

"I swear."

Nagisa pouted, taking Rei's hand and running somewhere else probably to go find Gou. Makoto came back, another long string of lights nestled in his arms. "Hey, Makoto, I just wanted to clear my name more, since I don't think Nagisa believes me."

The tall male set the lights down, hands resting on his hips. "Clear your name of what?"

"Apparently your Christmas tree is gone?" Rin sighed. "I swear, I _didn't _do it, okay. I'm not _that _big of a jerk."

Makoto's eyes widened. "It's _gone_? That's so weird, I just saw it." He looked away, squinting his eyes as if trying to remember where he'd last seen a giant decorated pine tree.

"I don't know, Nagisa and Rei are apparently freaking out that it's missing and ruining the Christmas spirit."

The pair entered the locker room, trying to figure out where the tree had possibly gone. Haruka sat in a chair in the corner, drinking from a bottle of water, and Makoto gasped next to Rin. "Oh, _no_."

"What?"

Makoto stared up at Rin with fearful eyes. "I asked _Haru _to water the Christmas tree!" he looked at the indifferent boy. "Oh, god, what has he done with it?"

"You fucked up. You finally fucked up," Rin commented as the backstroke swimmer ran up to the Iwatobi co-captain.

"_Nanase Haruka._"

Haruka looked up at the angry Makoto above him, bottle stilled at his lips. "What?"

"Where is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!" Makoto screeched, causing Haruka to flinch and cover one ear.

"Don't yell, Makoto. It's Christmas. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"You stole it when you stole the tree! Where _is _it?!"

Haruka didn't bat an eyelash. "You told me to water it."

Makoto blinked. "It's in the pool. Isn't it?"

"It's so pretty in there, don't disturb the magic of the holiday."

* * *

><p><strong>What you don't see during the writing process. AKA: Shirai has fucking issues.<strong>

**"At first I thought you were going to write 'his penis eyes' and I got scared."-Shirai**

**"'Goats. There's goats in the backyard.'**

**'OMFG, NO.'**

**'I know.'"-Shirai**

**"Oh, I'm getting close. I feel it. In my kokoro." -Shion**

**"For a second I thought you were going to write 'the blond looked up at the buttface.'"-Shirai**

**"Let's go pee in like, twently minutes."-Shion**

***Shirai takes a 7 hour bathroom break***

**"I look like I brushed my hair with fireworks."**

**Also, while I was writing this on our shared document, Shirai wrote this:**

Once upn at ime, thurr woz a boy namde Errun Yogurt. He wuz in luv with an oldar men namde Raviollli Ackurmon. Aaron wosz sayd becuz Levi's laked his Commendur Erwaan Smitth, who head a big penik whale Ehren waz tiny, becouse he wos jusst a shetty bratz.

Than thur woz Mikaka, who sad "NO, AIREN, DUNT BEE SEID. I'M HEAR FOUR YUU."

Butt Erren slopped Malaika in da fase and said "LEEVE ME ALUN MUFASA, YU DUNT UNDERSTEAND."

So Aarun ren awey, but he gots heat by a kar and deaded.

Mikasa-sukasa cryde, and Rivolaie head luts of sax with Erwon.

Armen waz drawning in thu oscheean, so he dunt noe wut waz goeng on.

The Und.

**And that is our relationship between husband and wife.**

**Murr Chrithmur! This is based off of a post on tumblr created by tumblr user 'textsfromgayswimmers'. This is not my idea, just my writing!**

**-Eternal White Rose**


End file.
